


Across the Sea 隔海相望

by Nenanana



Category: THE iDOLM@STER
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2018-09-11 02:29:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8950378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nenanana/pseuds/Nenanana
Summary: Christmas is coming soon, Yukiho has gone to study abroad, Makoto has not seen her for a while.圣诞节快到了，雪步去了国外学习，而真已经很久没见过她了。





	

**Author's Note:**

> Summary用英文写，内容是中文会不会不太厚道

我偶尔会庆幸自己拥有的高男子力。  
老实说，不管765事务所的工作多起来之前还是之后，“男孩气”“王子”这样的形容词我都听得耳朵起了茧，有时甚至会厌烦，现在制作人在接到了类似的工作之后注意到我的表情也不会说太多，他已经不会再拿这件事开玩笑了。  
我是货真价实的女孩子，所有熟悉的人都知道我同样向往轻飘飘嵌满蕾丝的服饰，我想成为公主，而不单单只是王子。  
而理想中我最想成为的就是雪步那样的少女了。她恬静而又温文尔雅，不同于春香的元气或者美希的调皮，她所拥有的可爱有着云朵般柔软的触感。  
我喜欢和她待在一起，当然她也会在我穿上男性化服饰时两眼放光地夸我帅气，但是她更多的是会在镜头后面帮我找一些适合我的又充满了女性气息的服饰。  
渐渐地，我不再渴望成为她那样的人，而是单纯地享受和她在一起。雪步就是雪步，如果是雪步的话我愿意成为她依靠的对象。  
我打开了手机看了一眼日历，雪步到海外学习已经一个月了，马上就是圣诞节，同时也是她的生日，不知道有没有机会和她一起过。对于一直都在一起的我们来说，这是我和雪步第一次分开这么长时间，而我从没想过我能如此地思念她，做什么事少了她都十分不自在。  
“请问菊地喜欢的女孩子是什么类型的呢？”主持人用夸张的语调问起，话筒指向了我，所以我不得不对此作答。你瞧，又是这样的工作。整个节目的嘉宾只有我是女性，而我可能根本就没有被当成女孩子看待。  
“有哦。”我笑了笑说，回想起心中最清晰的女性形象描述起来，“我喜欢温柔的，文静的。”  
“台下有温柔文静的女孩子吗——”主持人摆出一个侧耳倾听的动作，在听到了现场的尖叫声后又笑着吐槽起来，“叫得这么大声可算不上文静哦!”  
台下的观众们笑了起来，他作为主持人确实很有一套。偶像有时就是消耗自己才能为他人带来笑容的工作。  
“不仅要温柔和文静。”我无法克制地走了神想到，“还要钱棕色的头发，最好剪成整齐的短发，喜欢穿浅色系的衣服，害羞的时候会挖洞躲起来……最重要的是，不会把我当男生看。”  
我已经好久没有拉过雪步的手了，好久没有听到她的声音了。她现在所在的国度和日本存在时间差，而我们两个都醒着的时间中我一直忙于工作，想必她也一定非常忙吧，不然她怎么会一封邮件都没有发给我。  
……我好想她。  
我好想雪步。  
上一个圣诞节，765事务所的大家聚在了一起，那是个很开心的日子，小小的房间里挤满了欢声笑语，我看到她用力地吹灭了所有的蜡烛，然后抬起头来对我微笑。  
“生日快乐，雪步。”  
“谢谢！”她红了脸答道，比奶油蛋糕要更加甜蜜。  
在那之后的已经很少有这样大家都聚在一起的节日了，直到雪步也暂时离开了日本，一次春香和我单独待在事务所的时候，一向乐观的她终于忍不住流下了泪水。她说她很想千早，十分想念，只是电话视频照片根本满足不了，她无法隔着屏幕触碰到千早，没有办法不通过信号传播就能亲耳听到她的歌声。但是没办法啊，她不能任性地要求千早回来，她也不能定下机票来一场说走就走的旅行，她有工作，我们都有工作。  
我本以为我足够坚强，能够撑到雪步完成她的学习归来，这样我们就又能形影不离，却不想时间总能冲淡一切，我甚至无法想象她回来之后我该如何和她说话，好像只要和她站在一起都会非常尴尬。过去就算没有话题可聊我们都能腻在一起整整一天。  
……我们可能再也无法像过去那样要好了。  
我从无梦的睡眠中惊醒，摸到洗手台用冷水洗了把脸，盯着镜子中的自己努力扯起笑容。镜中那个蓝黑色短发的女孩儿笑得憔悴，她的眼眶开始发红，我摸了摸脸颊，倒影出来的泪水竟然是真的。我哭了，而我甚至不知道是为什么。  
“小真，”我学着雪步纤细的声音说，“我想你。”  
我也想你。  
我在心中默默答道。西方的国家没有拉面吧，你回来以后我们一起去事务所附近那家你很喜欢的店吃，我想和你去哪里游玩，这个季节海边太冷了，我们可以去山里，去温泉，去滑雪，就只有我们两个，掐断一切联系方式，不去思考如何站在舞台上耀耀生辉，也不去思考怎么样才能在综艺节目上逗观众发笑，我想你一定很喜欢雪，你的名字里就有一个雪字。  
我多想和你在一起，亲手抚摸你柔软的浅棕色头发，拉着你的手告诉你我有多喜欢你。  
雪步……  
我哭得一塌糊涂，像是疯了一般地奔回房间里，还摔了个跤， 狼狈地从口袋里摸出手机，拨出了熟记于心的号码却久久不敢按下接通键。  
我自己都不知道自己在害怕些什么。  
我自嘲着，闭上眼睛强迫自己按下了绿色的按钮，手机嘟嘟地响了两声，有人接了起来。  
“喂？哪位？”温润的声音传来，我紧紧地握住手机将耳朵死死地贴在听筒上。我听到了她的声音，就像她在对我轻声耳语一样，而却不敢回答。  
“喂？”电话那头的她语气疑惑地问道。然后沉默了几秒钟。  
“是小真吗？”她问，声音有些急切。  
我再次泣不成声。  
“雪…雪步……”  
“我就知道是小真。”她笑道，声音像花蜜一样清甜，“工作很忙吧，还不睡吗？”  
“我……”  
“我也很想小真。”  
她居然会知道我想说什么……她知道，她当然知道，这理所当然。我敢肯定她一定还知道我下一句话会想说什么，她太了解我了。  
“雪步……雪步。”我吸了吸鼻子，努力忍住潮水般涌来的思念，它们堵得我的心脏几乎都要爆炸了，“你过得怎么样？”  
“很好啊，虽然这边的人热情得我几乎要把地球都挖穿了……但现在克服了！小真不用担心，还有就是这边的菜很好吃，能吃到不错的日本料理，大家对我都很好。”  
啊，听上去她过得真的很不错。我由衷为她感到开心，同时也十分失落。没有我在身边她同样能够生活得很好。  
“那就好。”今年圣诞节要回来一起过吗？我没有问出口。  
“但是没有小真在，我……很寂寞，我很没用吧，其实我晚上经常捂在被子里哭，如果我能有小真一半的坚强就好了。”我仿佛看到她在地球那端苦笑，“我真的很想大家……很想你，我好想你。”  
“……大家期待着你能回来。在圣诞节。你的生日。”我断断续续拐弯抹角地说道。  
“小真呢？”  
“我和大家一样……”  
“小真想不想和我过圣诞节？我是说……或许可以和大家一起吃午饭，但是新的一岁，我只想和你一起迎接。”  
我感到心脏在抽痛。  
我很想回答她我想，我当然想，我从她离开的那一刻就在想，但是有什么用呢？她能丢下工作回来吗？圣诞节的话留在日本的765偶像应该要和粉丝们一起度过吧。  
我们总是这样，尽做一些看似现实却无法做到的幻想，若是带着高期望轻易地答应了下来想必结果会更加惨痛。  
我不禁想到了将来，我们不可能一直当偶像，总有一天我们要从学校毕业，从765事务所毕业，从娱乐圈毕业，那个时候我们能做什么？我对雪步的家族略有耳闻，她的家教很严，所以她才会那样举止端庄，温文尔雅。或许她会嫁给一个对她好的男人，那个男人接管了她的家族事业，将来也许她会给她的孩子看她还在当偶像时的录像，她唱的歌，那其中一定包含了不少我们两个珍贵的回忆。  
但是我不仅仅想要存在在回忆中。若是可以，我想要看着她变得成熟，从少女成长为女人，眼角出现皱纹，浅棕色的头发变得斑白，我不想错过她生命中的每一个精彩瞬间。  
我想和她一辈子在一起，即使路途再艰难，我也不想将她拱手相让，也不想把自己交给除她之外的任何人。  
我要直面自己的心意，我相信她能理解，她总能理解我。  
“……小真？你还在吗？”她有些胆怯地问道，“我……我开玩笑的啦，我真是的，让你为难真是抱……”  
“今年恐怕没有办法一起过吧？”我打断了她，听到她失望地嗯了一声，“但是作为补偿……”  
我深深呼吸了一口气，然后。  
“今后的每一个圣诞节……还有情人节，万圣节，我都想和你在一起度过。”  
“我们或许没有办法一年三百六十五天都待在一起，但是我们可以珍惜能待在一起的日子，即使只有短短的几天，只要能和你在一起，我就心满意足了。”  
“小真……”  
“好吗？雪步，我……我保证，不管多少次，就算律子小姐和制作人都挡在中间，我依然会想方设法来到你的身边。”我紧张地说。  
“…嗯……”我听到她抽了抽鼻子，声音带上了浓浓的鼻音，我居然把她弄哭了。  
我手足无措，不知道该说些什么安慰她，只能和她一起哭起来。  
我们就这样拿着电话听对方抽泣的声音，后来雪步也许是哭累了，草草道了晚安后便挂断了通话，我也爬到了被窝里。我整个身体仿佛一下子通畅了，我感到飘飘然，眼睛和嘴唇都还红着，想必明早一定会因为整张脸肿成了猪头而被律子小姐骂吧。  
但是我已经找到了新的目标。我转了个身子，用被子将整个身体都裹起来。  
我想至少在十八岁之前，能攒够钱买一对戒指。


End file.
